¿Cómo te llamas?
by ValSmile
Summary: [U/A] La idea era celebrar el cumpleaños de Asami con el resto de sus compañeros de clase, pero el alcohol y aquel par de ojos bonitos la distrajo totalmente. [One Shot] [Contenido Lemon!]


Una fiesta cualquiera en la ciudad. Su mejor amiga Asami la había invitado a celebrar su cumpleaños como era debido. Como era de la alta sociedad todo era lujo, pero además buenas bebidas y buen cocaví. Korra se encontraba envuelta en el panorama. Disfrutando de las conversaciones con los demás compañeros de clases que las unía. Hablaban de manera casi paupérrima sobre materias que los hacían desvelarse por horas, a algunos o mofarse de como los profesores le enseñaban. Bolin, compañero también de las chicas y alma de la fiesta con sus imitaciones y chistes varios era el centro de la atención, mientras todos seguían bebiendo quien sabe qué cosa y se sumergían en la música que cada vez se apropiaba del cuerpo de los chicos con ganas de despejarse.

Korra comenzaba a avanzar hacia la pista de baile que Asami había preparado, con unos deseos locos de bailar. Y no le importaba bailar con quien fuera, el alcohol estaba haciendo su efecto y ella sólo se dejaba llevar por las luces, la música y por unas manos que se acomodaban sobre sus caderas. Cuando se dio cuenta de eso, se fijó en el muchacho que estaba detrás suyo. Era más alto que ella, y eso que ella de por si era más alta que el resto de las chicas normales de su clase, moreno, con su cabello muy acomodado, pero por sobre todo, sus ojos eran de un color que llamaban su atención, tan color miel, tan vivaz y su aroma, su aroma la hacía sentir aún más embriagada que el mismo alcohol que bebía.

- Disculpa, pero ¿Bailamos juntos? – preguntaba el muchacho con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Claro – respondía ella segura.

Las horas avanzaban, muchos del resto de los amigos de la cumpleañera estaba tendidos en el patio besando a otras chicas y quizás otros estaban vomitando en el baño o en alguna parte del jardín por el exceso de alcohol. Otros en cambio seguían tan despiertos que ni preocupados estaban de que fueran observados por algunos "menos ebrios" mientras fumaban algo de extraña procedencia. La fiesta era un total frenesí sobre todo para ella, quien no dejaba de besar los labios de aquel extraño que la invitó a bailar. Y sus pocos pensamientos razonables culpaban a la música que el dj tocaba – o quizás que sonaba de un laptop – y el alcohol que la hizo sentirse atrevida y con ganas de volverse loca. Él había aceptado dichoso sus labios y no dejaban de besarse, abrazarse en incluso tocar más allá. La ropa se les estaba haciendo una pared difícil de derribar y ambos, con la agitación y la respiración más activa que nunca decidieron dejar ese espacio y marchar a un lugar más cómoda de la gran casa.

Entraron a la primera habitación que pudieron encontrar desocupada. Y era perfecta. No había nadie, la cama estaba totalmente limpia y sólo les llegaba un poco de luz de esas que Asami mandó a instalar en el patio para darle mayor estilo a su fiesta.

No paraban de besarse, sus lenguas jugaban como queriendo descubrir algo más allá de un beso. Casi desesperado, como hambrientos de placer. Korra comenzó a mover sus manos desde el cuello del muchacho para desabotonar la camisa de él. Y él tampoco se quedaba atrás. Sus manos pasaron en un segundo de la cintura de la chica a levantar el vestido azul que llevaba puesto y tocar con ansias su trasero y fuertemente para poder presionarla más cerca de él y su erección que comenzaba a reclamar. Cada vez que Korra se separaba de los labios de él daba fuertes suspiros y él sin perder el tiempo se paseaba por entre la oreja de la chica y su cuello. Y mientras avanzaban no se percataron cuando ambos cayeron encima de la cama. Ella sabía lo que quería, a pesar de ser un total desconocido y él también sabía que no perdería la oportunidad de estar con la chica de los hermosos ojos azules. Korra movía nuevamente sus manos intentando arrancarle de una buena vez la camisa que dejaba ver, apenas, el torso del muchacho. Durante unos segundo Korra quedó deslumbrada ante tal cuerpo trabajado. Él se percató de su mirada y sólo le regalo una seductora sonrisa ayudándola con la tarea de despojarse completamente con la ropa. Luego de eso, de un movimiento rápido, tomó a Korra por la cintura y la llevó un poco más arriba de la cama. Parecía un verdadero animal en movimiento de capturar a su presa. Y eso la excitaba. Ella se acercó nuevamente a probar sus labios reclamando por más mientras que sus manos se dirigieron efectivamente hacia el cierre del pantalón del chico. Y él, ni tonto ni perezoso, comenzó a despojar de sus vestimentas a la chica. Arrancó su vestido junto con las bragas de la chica y sólo quedaba el sostén que no dejaba apreciar el paraíso femenino. Ella arqueo un poco su espalda para que él con sus grandes y fuertes manos pudiera desabrochar los ganchitos de aquella prenda y dejar libre aquel par de monumentos que el chico no dudó ningún momento en comenzar a besar. Ella seguía suspirando con cada caricia y sus manos viajaban por cada músculo que se marcaba en los brazos del chico. Y sus besos cada vez iban bajando más y más, hasta llegar a la parte más íntima de la chica. Korra no sentía pudor, ninguno en absoluto y lo invitó a probar de su excitación abriéndole las piernas aún más. Cuando comenzó a besar sus labios, su clítoris, Korra dejó escapar un gemido que hizo que se incendiara aún más su cuerpo. Llevando sus manos hasta la cabeza del chico, agarrando ante cada caricia, mechones del cabello de él. Se estaba mareando, perdiendo en el espacio que habitaba, ¿o era efecto del alcohol que la hacía sentirse más sensible ante tamañas caricias? El joven de ojos color miel entonces se sentó entre sus piernas saboreándose sus labios con el sabor de ella. Y Korra que parecía caer poco a poco al espacio donde se encontraba se levantó apoyándose en sus codos para observarlo a él y a su erección. Y con una sonrisa en su rostro se dirigió a él y con sus manos agarró firmemente el miembro del chico y comenzó a hacer de las suyas. A él no le quedó otra opción más que acomodarse y sentir como sus genitales eran succionados, lamidos y besados por los labios de Korra. Para cuando ella se detuvo y tuvo que tragar de su propia saliva acompañada de algo más el volvió al acto de besarla y posarse encima de ella con desesperación. Hasta que cayó en razón y se detuvo. Estiro una de sus manos hacia el suelo en busca de algo. Cuando ella lo observaba con desesperación por querer sentirlo de una buena vez dentro suyo se percató de que él había sacado un paquetito plateado de su pantalón. Abriéndolo con los dientes, Korra levantaba una de sus piernas mientras tanto para seguir jugando con el miembro del chico con su pie. Al abrirlo y ponerse el condón, el muchacho agarró el pie de la chica y dándole un leve mordisco a uno de sus dedos, cosa que hizo reír a la chica y a la vez humedecerse más, se introdujo de una sola embestida en ella. Sus embestidas eran rápidas y certeras. Korra estaba perdiendo aún más la razón y no dejaba de gemir. Lo sentía cada vez más dentro y llegar a conocer nuevas sensaciones en su cuerpo. Y él jugaba a torturarla, porque su ritmo era rápido y de pronto salía de ella, para luego poder volver a embestirla una vez más y otras vez más y volver al ritmo ágil. Korra sentía que sus piernas morían y no podría resistir más cuando se dio cuenta de que una vez más el chico volvió a salir de sus entrañas y colocó las piernas de ella sobre sus hombros. Otra vez volvió a embestirla y así sentía aún más placer. Todo era pasión de locos que ni tiempo les dio para cambiar de posición cuando él sentía que llegaba al éxtasis y ella cada vez más lo atrapaba con sus piernas, por puro miedo a caer. Cuando por fin llegaban al clímax de la situación el dejó escapar un quejido ronco al aire y ella seguía en busca de ese aire que sentía que se lo habían arrebatado durante un largo proceso. Cuando al fin salió de ella agarró las piernas de la chica para poder dejarlas firmes en la cama. Agarró el condón y le hizo un nudo para poder dejarlo en alguna parte. Y se recostó al lado de ella. Korra aún con sus mejillas sonrojas, pudo notarlo gracias a las leves luces que llegaban a la habitación, no dejaba de mirarlo y él acercando una de sus manos al rostro de ella para darle una leve caricia tampoco pudo despegar sus ojos de ella.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó casi en un susurro.

- Me llamo Mako ¿Y tú?

- Mucho gusto Mako – dijo cerrando sus ojos ante su caricia – Yo me llamo Korra.

* * *

_Hola a todos! Al fin he vuelto con este pequeño One Shot (cargadito!) y bien Hot, bueno, eso creo. No soy experta escribiendo lemons, pero estamos trabajando en eso cof cof! Claro, me guío de otras autoras que si saben expresar cada detalle de esto._

_Y como ven volví con mi amada pareja Makorra ¿Qué les pareció? _

_Espero sus criticas, buenas y malas, así para ir mejorando y brindanme su energía para poder seguir con la inspiración y seguir escribiendo que es algo que me llena mucho y me alegra, no saben cuanto. Es como desaparecer del mundo real por unos instantes y darle vida a otros personajes._

_En fin, _

_saludos a los que me lean! :)_


End file.
